


Birthday Treat

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Butt Plugs, Come play, Derek in an apron, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Play, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants something sweet for his birthday and so Derek gets up early to organise everything for his mate’s special day. Stiles wakes to find Derek in the kitchen, butt naked except for a frilly apron, baking a cake for Stiles. Stiles can’t resist the delicious sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Treat

**Author's Note:**

> For Christina and Emily, because I know you both want to see Derek in a frilly white apron.

Stiles had planned the whole week for this day. He knew that – being a Monday – no-one would make it for his birthday, which actually worked out perfectly, because it meant that he could spend the whole day with Derek.

He planned the whole weekend to ensure they spent an adequate amount of time with everyone, just enough to make sure that no-one would interrupt him and Derek on their day. Friday night was bowling with Scott and the gang to celebrate, Saturday night was dinner with his Dad, and Sunday night had been the movies with the gang, his dad, Melissa and Chris, which left Monday – his actual birthday – to be spent entirely with Derek and Derek alone. Which he couldn’t be happier about, especially when he came downstairs to the most delightful sight.

Derek was bent over, butt naked except for a frilly white apron that Stiles didn’t he know had and couldn’t be happier to discover. He licked his lips ravenously at the sight of Derek’s firm ass, bare and jutting out as he carefully slid the cake batter into the oven.

Stiles let out an involuntary hum of approval, alerting Derek to his presence.

“You’re not meant to be up yet,” Derek panicked. He looked about at the mess of the kitchen, the cake that hadn’t started baking and his own messy self. His aventurine eyes glittered with welling tears as his lips trembled. He looked close to crying, as if he had disappointed Stiles and ruined his birthday.

Stiles pouted, taking a step closer to Derek. He reached out for the boy, tenderly brushing his fingers down Derek’s firm forearm. He slid his hand into Derek’s, lacing their fingers together as he craned his neck to look Derek in the eye.

“Hey,” Stiles whispered softly, his chocolate brown irises full of worry. “What’s wrong?”

“It was meant to be a surprise,” Derek muttered.

“It is,” Stiles assured him. He took a stepped closer, pressing his body up against Derek’s warmth. His nimble fingers trailed down through the seams of Derek’s muscles. His beady eyes rolled over the delicious sight. He gnawed at his lower lip. His fingers slid down to the hem of Derek’s apron, tugging at the soft cotton and pulling the man closer. His hips ground against Derek’s, his dick pushing against his boxers at the sight before him. He rose onto his toes and brought his lips close to Derek’s ear to whisper, “And it’s a wonderful one.”

He leant back just enough to see Derek’s face.

Derek lifted his eyes slightly, peering out of the shadows to look at Stiles. His eyes glittered with hope, but his expression was still sad.

The boy smiled at him sweetly.

Derek’s cheeks darkened with a soft blush. He gently bit his lower lip bowing his head slightly.

Stiles leant forward, bringing his lips to Derek’s golden flesh. He littered soft kisses across the ridge of Derek’s collarbone, trailing his lips across the man’s broad shoulder before latching his soft lips onto his throat, gently kissing and sucking at the olive skin. Smooth teeth gently grazed his jugular, nipping at the flesh as they made his way up to his jaw. The warm breath made Derek shiver as it rolled across his freckled skin. The soft kisses returned, trailing along his jaw. Derek’s whiskers tickled his face.

Derek sighed heavily, gasping as his hips involuntarily jerked towards Stiles, grinding their groins against each other.

“Do I get my treat now?” Stiles begged.

“The cake’s not ready,” Derek apologised.

Stiles trailed his kisses along the man’s jaw, lathering kisses across the golden skin and gently sucking at Derek’s earlobe.

“I don’t mean the cake,” Stiles whispered sultrily.

Derek lifted his gaze, his jade irises glittering hopefully. He slid his fingers beneath Stiles’ chin, lifting the boy’s face and bringing their lips together in a tender kiss.

Stiles leant into the kiss, his lips quivering against the warmth.

Derek cupped the back of Stiles’ skull, waiting until Stiles relaxed into the warmth of the man’s lips and returned the kiss.

Stiles coiled his arms around Derek’s broad shoulders, lacing his fingers through the soft, cropped locks of Derek’s raven black hair.

He let the warmth of his body melt into the boy’s. He kept his hand threaded through the boy’s hair, feeling the silky smooth locks laced between his fingers. His other hand trailed down the boy’s side, caressing his surprisingly firm abs and running his fingers over the ridges of the boy’s ribs before settling on the curve of his hip, pulling him closer and grinding their hips against each other.

Stiles slid his hand down Derek’s side and up his torso, feeling the taut muscles that twitched beneath the man’s golden flesh. He caressed the soft skin, feeling the smooth curves, the warmth of his body and the seams of his muscles.

Derek’s hand slid down to the boy’s neck, massaging the taut muscles as he turned his head and deepened the kiss.

Stiles hummed against his lips, rolling his lips and grinding his groin against Derek’s, feeling the man’s growing bulge tent the pale apron. Stiles’ soft whimpers grew rugged as the friction rubbed against his throbbing erection.

Stiles gently walked him back towards the bench, pinning the man’s hips against the wooden top. Derek grabbed at Stiles’ hips, pulling him closer.

Derek ran his tongue across Stiles’ lips. Stiles opened his mouth and welcomed his dominating tongue, moaning as he bucked his hips against Derek’s.

His crotch throbbed, desperate to find relief as his growing erection pressed against his constricting boxers.

A needy whimper fell from his lips, the sound spurring Derek on as he deepened the kiss – now evolving into something more: searing, passionate, deep and messy.

Stiles’ breath left him in short gasps, every broken kiss followed by a needy whimper that begged for another.

Stiles tried desperately to make that moment last forever, but the burning pain in his lungs forced him to break away for air. Derek chased the boy’s soft pink lips, bringing them together again.

Every kiss started out as tender and loving, but quickly escalated into something more savagely passionate. It was hard, deep and messy. Stiles looped his arm around Derek’s neck, using his weight to pull the man closer.

Warm hands trailed up Stiles’ sides, fingers running across the ridges of his ribs, up his chest and along his biceps, pinning his arms above his head. Soft lips latched onto his throat, gently kissing and sucking at the pale skin. Smooth teeth gently grazed his jugular, nipping at the flesh as they made his way up to his jaw. The warm breath made him shiver as it rolled across his freckled skin. The soft kisses returned, trailing along his jaw and seeking out the scattered moles on his face. He sighed heavily, gasping as their hips ground against each other. He dug his nails into the firm bicep, eliciting a low growl from the man as he buckled his hips in response.

The man’s breath hissed through his gritted teeth as the vibrations spurred him on.

Derek was hard as hell, his erection aching and drooling precome through the fabric of his apron, a darkening patch growing larger and larger the more excited he got.

Stiles drew back again, resting his forehead against Derek’s. He could feel Derek’s rugged breaths pant against his lips, trails of warmth lingering on his lips.

Derek sighed, pressing their foreheads together. Stiles shuddered beneath his touch as Derek ran his hands up his sides, caressing him as if testing for reality.

Stiles blinked open his eyes, the amber depths consumed by the onyx depths of desire.

Derek looked back, his aventurine eyes glittering with love.

“Stiles,” he moaned desperately.

Sties hummed, encouraging Derek to speak.

“I want to give you your present.” Derek hoisted himself up onto the counter, hooking his legs around Stiles’ waist and pulling the boy closer. Stiles’ throbbing crotch pressed against Derek’s eager ass.

Stiles leant forward, bracing his hands against the counter as he brought his lips to Derek’s in a tender kiss.

“Please, tell me you’re my present,” Stiles begged.

“It’s a start,” Derek replied. “You’re in control.”

Stiles craned his neck and brought their mouths together again briefly, humming contently at the warmth.

He couldn’t wait to take Derek apart, to fuck him open until he was a blubbering mess on the verge of begging and then come inside of him. But he had to wait, he had to draw this out – as painful as it was for both of them – and get Derek ready.

The boy moaned, pulling back just far enough to bury his face in the curve of Derek’s throat. He bit lightly down on the junction of Derek’s neck and shoulder.

Derek arched up with a full-body shudder and wordless moan. Having found a spot sensitive enough to earn such a response, Stiles teased it relentlessly: nipping and sucking at the tender spot before lathering it with kisses.

Derek moaned loudly, throwing his head back and exposing his pale flesh to Stiles.

The boy took advantage of the man’s dropped defences, bringing his lips to Derek’s jugular and littering the skin with sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. He nipped and sucked at the skin, not hard enough to break the skin but just enough that it would leave a mark later, and definitely enough to reduce the man to shuddering moans.

“Oh, Derek,” Stiles purred, humming against Derek’s flesh. “You taste so nice.”

Derek squirmed beneath Stiles’ touch.

“But we have to slow down,” Stiles whispered. He sounded pained at the thought. “Firstly, we need lube.”

“Already got it,” Derek announced, reaching across the bench and picking the small bottle up from beside the fridge.

“Condom?” Stiles asked.

“Not today,” Derek replied.

“So you want me to come inside of you? Or would you prefer I pull out and come over that pretty little apron of yours?”

“In me,” Derek begged. He reached behind him again, picking up a small butt plug. He held it up before him. “And keep it in.”

Stiles took the plug from him and set it back down on the benchtop.

“That can wait until I fuck you rugged,” Stiles whispered.

Stiles reached for the lube, cracking the lid open. He smirked as Derek fidgeted eagerly. The lube was cool as he poured it onto the tips of his fingers, smearing it across Derek’s needy entrance. The tip of his finger dipped in past the tight rim of muscles, making Derek whimper, desperate for more. Stiles poured a little more of the cool gel onto Derek’s entrance, slowly sinking one of his long digits into Derek’s ass.

The man let out a rugged moan, arching his back towards Stiles.

Stiles kept his finger still for a moment, waiting for Derek to adjust before teasing him open and sliding a second finger in. He brushed his fingers against Derek’s prostate, listening to his rugged cries as his hips jerked off of the bench and ground against his hand, desperate for more friction.

Stiles hummed, taking his own enjoyment from the sounds that he teased from Derek.

Jars and bottles clattered about as Derek flailed about on the benchtop. Stiles kept his fingers inside of Derek as he quickly cleared them away, pushing them aside. He paused for a moment, collecting the bottle of whipped cream. He turned it upside down and sprayed some into his mouth.

Derek whimpered from the supposed loss of attention, leaning forward and licking at the wisps of cream that lined Stiles’ lips.

Stiles held the nozzle of the canister to Derek’s lips. Derek opened his mouth wide pleadingly. Stiles spurted coils of cream into his mouth.

Derek moaned and swallowed hard.

“If you’re a good boy for the rest of the day, I’ll come like this in your mouth,” Stiles promised, squirting some more cream into Derek’s mouth and licking up the mess to accentuate the point.

Derek whined.

Stiles crushed their mouths together messily as he slid a third finger into Derek’s ass.

Derek cried against his lips, looping his arms around Stiles shoulders and clawing at the boy’s shoulder blades.

Stiles growled at the burning pain as Derek’s nails left angry red marks across his skin. He worked his fingers back and forth and easing them in and out of Derek’s ass.

Derek’s breathing grew rugged, his moans animalistic as he ground his ass against Stiles’ fingers. The sounds made Stiles’ crotch throb, aching for relief.

Stiles obeyed, curling his fingers against Derek’s prostate. He drew pleasure from the man’s uncontrollable involuntary whimpers.

“S-Stiles,” Derek stammered. “Stiles!”

“Tell me what you want, babe,” Stiles encouraged. He grabbed the canister of whipped cream and sprayed it across Derek’s chest. He craned his neck and lapped up the sweet cream as it heated against Derek’s flesh and streamed down through the seams of his muscles. He sucked at the flesh, humming against Derek’s skin as he curled his fingers against Derek’s prostate and made the man cry out ruggedly.

“Fuck me,” Derek pleaded. “Oh God, please, fuck me.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice.”

Stiles withdrew his fingers from Derek’s ass, his heart sinking when Derek sobbed at the loss. But Stiles had no intention of leaving Derek waiting for long.

He quickly stripped off his boxers, his cock already rigid and drooling precome. He snatched up the lube and poured a little of it over his rigid length. He slid his hand up and down his shaft, groaning at the stimulation of the touch.

He pulled the man’s hips to the edge of the counter, spreading his soft cheeks and lining his length up with Derek’s eager entrance.

He leant forward and pressed a kiss to the man’s tender lips. He levelled his dark chocolate eyes with the consumed dark depths of Derek’s eyes. He slowly eased into Derek’s ass, teasing him as he dipped the head of his cock into Derek’s needy ass. He rolled his hips slowly, sinking his length into Derek.

Derek’s ass tensed for a moment at the sudden intrusion. He breathed heavily and tried to relax and welcome the boy’s impressive length.

Derek let out a breathless moan, his lips quivering around unspoken words as his nails left red trails down Stiles’ bicep. Stiles let out a low growl as Derek’s other hand gently tugged at his hair, a burning sensation radiating from the back of his skull. It wasn’t painful, it was actually rather enjoyable.

Stiles was struggling to stay patient. Derek’s ass was hot and deliciously tight, and it was testing his self-control. He wanted desperately to just give in and fulfil Derek’s wishes of being savagely fucked until he was reduced to nothing more than a blubbering mess of broken pleas. But he waited.

Derek gently rolled his hips against Stiles’ length, an indication that he was okay and the boy could proceed.

Stiles groped the man’s soft ass, hoisting him into a more comfortable position as he began to move in slow shallow thrusts.

“More,” Derek gasped.

Stiles obeyed, moving his hips a little faster, pulling out and sinking back into the man fast enough to elicit rugged moans from him.

“Stiles,” Derek moaned. “More. Fuck me.”

Stiles adjusted his grip on the man, urging him closer to the edge of the counter and sitting him upright so that his ass hung off the bench and he had to hold onto the cupboards for support.

“Now I know why you love living in this loft,” Stiles grunted. “I can make you scream and no-one is around to hear. So scream for me, Derek.”

He slowly drew out of the man’s ass before bucking his hips and slamming his length into Derek again.

Derek arched his back, a savage moan tearing at his throat. His limbs trembled and his nails dug into the wooden panels of the cupboard.

Stiles grunted as he slowly withdrew from the man again, but this time he weakened his hold of Derek’s ass and let him drop down onto Stiles’ hard cock.

Derek cried out, gasping for air as Stiles repeated the motion, faster and faster.

His arms trembled as he clung to cupboards.

“Stiles,” Derek whimpered wordlessly.

Stiles complied with the man’s pleas, laying back on the bench, unhooking his slender legs from the boy’s waist and lifting them over his broad shoulders. He ran his hands back down Derek’s legs, caressing his thighs before grabbing his hips and trusting into him.

Derek cried out, the wave of pain delighting him, making his crotch throb and ache. He squirmed on the counter top, his rigid cock twitching pleadingly.

Stiles couldn’t leave him untouched. He reached forward and gently stroked Derek’s length, not slowing in his rapid thrusts as he pounded the man’s ass.

Derek threw his head back, screaming with delight as his body twitched and thrashed about – overstimulated and desperate to climax.

Stiles took advantage of the beta’s dropped defences, bringing his lips to Derek’s jugular and littering the skin with sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. He nipped and sucked at the skin, just hard enough to reduce the man to shuddering moans.

Derek reached behind himself with one hand, pressing his palms against the tiled walls and bracing himself enough to push back into Stiles’ rapid thrusts, not that he needed help to bury his length deep inside Derek’s ass and fuck him open. With the other hand he reached for Stiles, cupping the back of his head.

Stiles arched to the touch, purring as his hips sputtered, his pace faltering. He gasped and growled, his pace slowing as his own body shuddered.

Derek’s moans escalated into one drawn out cry as his stomach began to tense with a pending orgasm.

“Stiles,” Derek cried.

“Come, baby,” Stiles growled. “Come with me.”

Derek hit his peak, spurts of come spilling across his chest and Stiles’.

Stiles’ hips jerked, burying his hips deep inside of Derek as he came.

They were breathless and silent for a moment.

Stiles slowly rolled his hips, milking the last of his orgasm before withdrawing his length out of Derek’s ass.

Strings of come dripped out of the man’s gaping hole.

Stiles wiped them up with his finger, easing it back into his ass as he instructed, “Keep it there.”  
Derek moaned as he tried to clench his abused hole over the come.

Stiles grabbed the butt plug from wherever they had shoved it in their mad frenzy. He collected it and the lube, pouring some of the gel over the ridged plug. He pressed it up against the man’s twitching entrance, gently easing it into Derek’s ass.

Derek let out a rugged moan.

“Are you okay?” Stiles whispered.

Derek panted for a moment before he managed to nod. “Just… need a moment.”

Stiles helped him sit upright on the counter.

The man swayed slightly.

“Derek?” Stiles asked, panicked.

“I’m okay,” he assured the boy. “A little light headed, but okay.”

It didn’t seem to ease the boy’s anxiety.

Derek reached for Stiles’ hand, pulling him close. He rested his forehead against Stiles’ grounding himself in the intoxicating scent of his mate.

“I love you,” Derek whispered.

Stiles took a moment to take that in. Despite being together for several years, and despite all the progress Derek had made, it still took a lot for the man to say that. It was still hard for him to set aside everything that had happened and say those three words. And yet, somehow, Stiles made it so easy for him.

Stiles smiled softly, nuzzling his head into Derek’s warmth as he replies, “I love you too.”

Derek straightened slightly, picking up the canister of whipped cream. He pressed the nozzle to his lips and poured the creamy goodness into his mouth, swallowing hard as Stiles complained about him hogging it.

“I’ll share if you make good on your promise,” Derek bargained.

Stiles opened his mouth – to object or agree, Derek didn’t know.

Derek quickly raised the can and spurted the cream across Stiles’ face. The boy sputtered and flailed about, wiping the cream off of his face.

“Fine,” Stiles growled. “If you behave and if you recover enough that I think you’re okay to take it, we’ll go another round and I promise I’ll come all over your face.”

Derek smirked.

Stiles leant forward and pressed a tender kiss to Derek’s lips.

“You look so pretty in that apron,” he purred.

Derek dropped his head to Stiles’ shoulder, hiding his blush as he pressed a kiss to the boy’s throat.

“Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
